My Life
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: New Batista/New OC one-shot. Hope you enjoy it.


A/N: I do not own anyone but Aja. This is a one-shot please enjoy.

My name is Aja Alyssa Batista. And if you haven't guessed it yet I am married to Dave Batista, sorry ladies. I'm 33 year old I'm a stepmother and grandmother to Dave's oldest daughter sons. They are just so adorable. So let me tell me how I met Dave, it was about 5 years ago and I was his stylist for him for a press conference of his for the upcoming pay-per-view. At first I didn't want to talk to him because I thought he would like my other wrestling clients were kind of like dumbasses, but if my friend Trish convince me and till this day I thank her for pushing me. Anyway when I went to talk to him we had a lot in common and ever since then we been together since. And now 5 years later I became a wife and mother and I couldn't be happier. I was sitting on my chair looking outside of my Washington D.C. view from our house and I started thinking about when I found out I was going to a grandmother. It all started on the day of Athena's school dance.

_Flashback:_

Today is Athena's school dance and she is excited. Now Dave? Not so much. He went crazy over-protective dad mode but was willing to let up for her hopefully. Anytime Dave says one thing he ends up doing something else.

"Mom, what do you think about my dress?" Athena asked me. She was wearing a purple dress with sequins around the neckline with her dark black hair cascading down her shoulders. She looks so beautiful.

"You look amazing sweetie; oh before you go your dad wants to talk to you." I said.

"Can you stay and back me up if he starts again?" She groaned as I laugh.

"I don't think he'll be that bad. But then again he did say that to your last boyfriend and he ended up scaring the poor boy." I said as I also groaned.

"Who couldn't forget that?" She groaned.

"Well you have to see it in his eyes. To him you are always going to be his little girl." I said as I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Hey babe." He said giving me a kiss.

"Hey I going to leave you two alone." I said giving Athena a kiss on the cheek and walked out."

Dave's P.O.V

When I walk into Athena's room I was incomplete awed. She look so beautiful. Then the over-protective side came out but I tried to calm it down.

"Hey daddy, so mom said you wanted to talk to me?" She said sitting on her bed.

"So that's why your mother stop talking when I came in." I smirked.

"Yeah that's mom for you."

"That why I love her." She nodded.

"So what did you want to talk to me about dad?"

"Just wanted to say have a good time and stay out of trouble." I said and she sat there stunned.

"That's it?"

"Yeah." I got up walking away.

"No fooling?"

"Athena, I trust you and that's all that counts."

"Thanks Dad." She gave me a hug.

"So did everything go well this time?" Aja walked in.

"Yes, mom everything fine."

"Okay." Aja smiled at her then look at me.

"Do you really think I'm that bad?" I said pulling her into a hug.

"Of course I don't sweetie." She gave me a kiss and I deepened it, forgetting were still in Athena's room.

"Mom, Dad not in my room!!" She yelled as we pulled away.

"Sorry Athena."

"It's okay, um mom can you fix my makeup."

"Sure sweetie." She walks her to the bathroom when we heard the doorbell ring.

"Dad can you get that." Athena yelled.

"Yeah I'll get it." I said walking downstairs toward the door. When I open it I saw her date Mark, a really jock type looking guy who had the same color Athena had on. "Does he even in the same grade with her?" I thought.

"Um hi….I'm Mark Sanders, is Athena ready?" He said nervously.

"Yeah, she'll be down in a minute, Oh I'm Dave Batista, Athena's Dad." I shake his hand.

"Oh God." He said. This kid is really scared of me.

"Well Mark, lets' go over some rules shall we: 1. She is to be home at 11:00 and two if you try to take advantage or even hurt my little girl I'll make sure I'll hurt you." I said sternly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." He said shakily.

"Good now you don't tell her what I told you." He nodded.

"Hey Mark." Athena said.

"Hey Athena, these are for you." He handed her pink roses.

"Thank you, you ready."

"Yeah."

"Okay bye mom, bye dad." Athena came over and gave us a hug and then walked out.

My

2 months later everything has been very different in our household. Dave got injured and he's out for four months and a part of me is really happy I miss him a lot. But the one thing that has been different lately was Athena is that she has been very distant and quiet towards us lately. It was early in the morning and Dave went out to do some errands. I was in our room finishing a call from one of my clients when Athena walked in.

"Hey sweetie what's up." I said as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you it's important."

"Sure sweetie what is it." I asked as she started biting her nails showing how nervous she is.

"Well you know Mark been dating for awhile right?" She said as I nodded. "Well Mom I'm……..I'm pregnant." She blurted out as she started sobbing.

"Oh sweetie." I pulled her into a hug. I couldn't believe my baby was having a baby.

"Mommy I'm so sorry."

"Athena it's okay we are going to get through it okay?" She nodded into my chest.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah he said he was going to help me with everything." She said slightly smiling. I was relieved. Then reality hit me. How was Dave going to react to this? Oh Shit! I thought.

"Mom, how am I going to tell Daddy?"

"Well it's not going to be easy but I'll be here with you." I said as she gave me a hug. Few minutes later we heard the door open and we knew Dave was back.

"Honey, I'm home we are you?"

"I'm in our room." I yelled to him. I turned to Athena and asked her was she ready and she nodded yes. When Dave walked in the room I could tell he sense something wrong.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked as he sat down next to Athena.

"I think Athena wants to tell you something." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Sweetie, what do you want to tell me?" He said that nearly made my heart break. "Lord, please let him take this well."

"Um…Daddy I'm pregnant please don't hate me." She busted out into tears and Dave was in shock. The next thing I know I saw tears coming out his eyes.

"Oh sweetie I don't hate you I never can." He said hugging her and letting the tears fall.

"So you're not mad?"

No I'm just shock by this but we going to get through this." He said.

End Flashback.

And we did. After that night we had some struggles but we overcame it with two boys coming in our family. One thing I learn from thinking about this is that I would never trade My Life.

A/N: So I hope you guys like this. Tell me if I should make this a story or not. Enjoy Reading ;)

CrazyLove342


End file.
